


Hello

by glasswrks



Series: Dear Miranda [3]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Humor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Note:</b> This is a direct sequel to both "Dear Miranda" and "Re: Apology". You will also have to have read "Broken Promises" as I have made a reference to something that happened in it.</p>
<p><b>2nd Author's Note:</b> This an AU piece as it does not follow the story-line for All My Children after a certain time frame. Miranda is a teenager. This is also the <i>last</i> of the e-mail entries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> **Couple:** Mentions of Bianca/Lena.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things.

* * *

 

To: TripleMMM

From: Lkundera

Subject: Hello

I am sorry I have not replied sooner, I have been very busy at work and there times when I am simply too exhausted to do anything else but have a bath and go to bed.

However, I do not want you to *ever* think I do not have time for you. You are *very* important to me and you know it. You are such a part of my life that I do not know what I would do without you in it. So, you will forgive me?

I hope your visit to your grandparents went well. How are they? Will you let your grandmother know that I have received the package in excellent condition, as I said before I have been very busy and I have not had a chance to speak with her.

Knowing you, you are wondering what it is, but that young lady is a surprise I hope to give you while your visiting on your vacation. I am very happy that your mother has given permission for you to come. I can not wait to see you again. Pictures simply do not do you justice. You have grown into a beautiful young lady.

With all the pictures I have on you on my desk and at the house, it is not surprising that most of my friends are actually anxious to see you again as well. I am sorry I probably should not go on like this. I can see you blushing already.

Talking about pictures, thank you for the ones you have sent. Yes, your mother has remained a very beautiful woman and I can hear your grandmother taking all the credit for it.

Ah, speaking of your mother, she called me last night. I am very worried for you Sweetie. Are you sure you want to learn how to skydive? Your mother practically had a heart attack when she told me.

Now tell me truthfully, is this something you really want? Or is this just another way to make your mother older before her time?

If it is something you want, I will talk to her, but do not expect me to be on your side one hundred percent even I have my doubts about this Miranda.

My heart would be in my throat the entire time I was by your side, because understand this, I will *not* allow you to do this alone. There is no way I am going to allow you to jump out of a plane without me.

So, do me a favor think about this very carefully. There, I am done with my lecture.

Moving on, I have been trying to reach your Aunt, if you see her before I am able to contact her would you tell her something for me?

Tell her: "Your it."

She'll understand.

How are your studies going?

I know I do not need to ask you about math, I am *very* proud of you sweetheart, making the honor role. Your mother told me all about it and I have to say that it is not every car here that has a bumper sticker saying, "My Child is on the honor role at Pine Valley High."

I wish you were here so I give you a hug and hold on for quite some time until you complained: "Air becoming an issue!"

I think Willow? would be tickled to learn; if she actually existed, that you have grown fond of that saying.

You know I will not watch the DVD's without you. Besides, you are the one who is always asking questions about...

Hold on, I will be right back the phone is ringing.

Sweetheart I am on my way. I will be on the next flight out. Be brave for me Miranda, Mama will be there, I am sure your mother is all right.

I love you both,

Lena.


End file.
